Hallow's Eve
by Kiyohime
Summary: Short Halloween oneshot.
1. Hallow's Eve

_Just a short and kinda pointless Halloween oneshot... hope ya like it. :p _

**Hallow's Eve**

There had been rumors about an abandoned mansion on the sacred grounds of ancient Fuka. Some say that on Halloween, strange things would happen there. Few students would glance at the principal and the Graceful Amethyst nervously before fleeing. This had concerned them. It only seemed to happen after every Halloween when the students trespassed on the sacred grounds.

Such stories had aroused the curiosity in a certain Gakuenchou and she had been persuaded to capture the experiences at the old mansion.

Shizuru, unfortunately, had to decline the invitation. She had to chaperone a Halloween party back at the academy.

Zhang had decided to tag along out of boredom and just to see if the rumors were true.

"There it is. Let's go. Be ready to cough up 50 bucks," the brave principal grinned at the redheaded Otome.

Zhang just scoffed, "Yeah, right. Now give me that flashlight, I can't see a damned thing here."

"Just shut up and follow the light. You'll be fine," Natsuki barked back and trailed up the road towards a large mansion built in stone. All the lights were out as expected.

Both girls stopped at the front steps, looking at the door then each other.

"…Well, you open it first." Both said in unison.

"Pfft. You're the one who made the bet, YOU open it, mutt." Nao glowered at the older woman and made an attempt to grab the flashlight only to have her hand slapped away.

"Fine, coward." The gakuenchou huffed and cautiously stepped towards the door and grabbed the doorknob. Surprisingly, for a mansion that had been abandoned for years, the door was unlocked.

The hinges on the door groaned and squeaked loudly as the door swung open all the way. Curious viridian hues peered into the darkness of the lobby and shone the light along the way. She could see heavy layers of dust caked on everything. It made Natsuki wonder how long the mansion had stood here for. Probably centuries.

"Well, looks like there's nothing here. Gimmeh that 50 bucks."

Natsuki smirked as she looked over at Nao, "Scared already? We haven't even went far in yet. Get your ass in here before I punt it."

"Ugh. Fuck you, Kruger," Nao snidely remarked and stepped in close behind the principal.

"No thanks. Only Shizuru can do that."

"Ew, god. Are you trying to scar me for life?" The redhead shuddered in disgust and glanced around, slightly timid.

Suddenly, a sound stopped them dead in their tracks.

Classical music.

It was coming distinctly from a room just down the hall from the girls. Warily, they both slowly inched towards the double doors. Even though they kept quiet, they couldn't hear anything but their own heartbeats frantically pounding in their ears.

"W-what's that… do you hear that?"

"Shh!" the bluette hissed softly and pressed her ear up against the door.

She could hear footsteps moving around rhythmically. It was as if they were dancing along to the music.

The song sounded familiar. It was something that Shizuru would enjoy.

Not being able to contain her curiosity any further, Natsuki silently slid the double doors open and peeked in.

To her surprise, the room appeared empty… but the footsteps kept on. Even the music kept playing.

"Alright, this is starting to creep me out… there's no one in he--" Suddenly Nao fell silent and gulped.

"…Nao?" Slightly concerned, the older woman looked back over her shoulder and became even more worried when she saw the pale face staring up ahead in shock.

All of sudden, the redhead spun on her heel and dashed out the door without warning.

"What the!? Nao!! What the hell did you see?!"

With no answer from Nao, she swallowed hard and peered back in the room. Still, she saw nothing so she squinted her eyes and slowly stalked into the room.

Goosebumps immediately pricked along her arms as two transparent figures came in view. They were moving gracefully around the ballroom and seemed to pay the intruder no attention.

'_What the…' _

Squinting even harder, she tried to capture a glimpse of the figures' faces and paled when she saw their faces clearly.

Without a word or a single scream, the principal fled the mansion in the same fashion Nao did.

_Back in the ballroom…_

"Say, who was that?" A low and husky voice murmured softly, as if they wished not to interrupt the sounds of the classical music filling the room.

"Ah, just some kids poking around like they always do on Hallow's Eve. Pay them no attention and dance with me, my love." A woman in her early 20's smiled genuinely at her companion. The smile seemed to provoke a light blush out of the other.

"Bah, those stories are starting to become tiresome… I just want to be with you without any interruptions, dammit."

"Fufu, do I sense agitation from my little cuddle pup?"

"Quiet, Fujino. Let's have one last dance before the evening is over." The girl with pale green eyes silenced the other with a kiss.

"Hai, hai… Happy Halloween, my dear Natsuki."

The ghosts continued to dance together, to love each other and share few last laughs before they disappeared by dawn's light.

**-Fin-**

_Yeah, it sucked I know. :x But uhm, happy early Halloween?_


	2. Hallow's Eve pt 2

_I was bored… and needed a distraction from missing my Natsu like crazy. So, I decided to write a second part for this story… from Shizuru's POV of course. Enjoy!_

**Part Two**

Shizuru was concerned.

One minute, she was chatting with her fan girls and teasing some of them. Innocent teasing, mind you!

Then the next minute, she saw Zhang and her Natsuki running down the hallways with a pale face. It looked like they saw a ghost.

"Ara, ara… don't tell me. They went to the sacred grounds? Hmm…"

Wondering if the stories were true, Shizuru wanted to see for herself. She walked off to look for Miss Maria. When she found the old lady, she had to refrain from laughing out loud. Next to the punch bowl, there stood Miss Maria with Yukariko… and their faces were red. From drinking.

Yes, the stern old lady who would get mad at you for running down the hallways, the very same stern old lady who would scold you for not having manners was DRUNK.

"Oh my, Miss Maria… where in the world did you get the alcohol from?"

"V-viola! :hiccup. Giggle: Uhnn… dun say anythin' to any-:hiccup!:-one puhleeease…" the old woman had to lean on Shizuru's shoulder for support and giggled.

"Ara, I think you've had enough to drink…" Shizuru snatched the cup from her hand and sighed, "And not to mention, it's bad enough you're drinking where the students are."

"MISS MARIA! WHY ARE YOU DUNK!?" the Graceful Amethyst winced as she recognized the bellowing and let forth another sigh, "Haruka-san, it's _drunk_ and you came at the perfect timing… will you please take Miss Maria to her room so she can sleep it off? I need to go and check up on something."

"Fine! Don't you dare run off with Natsuki. You have to chaprine this party!"

"Hai, hai. By the way, that's _chaperone_… ookini." After she gently pushed Miss Maria to Haruka's support, she walked off towards the Gakuenchou's office.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out loud enough and grabbed the door knob. However, frightened voices inside the office stopped her and she listened intently.

"_How the fuck was that possible?! You're alive! Yet… yet… you were there! Dancing with her!"_

"_How the hell am I supposed to know?! I'm just as stumped as you! No wonder some of the students were avoiding me and Shizuru. Jesus. Look at my arms! I've still got goosebumps!" _

"Hmm…" the older Otome mused softly and walked off to another door that led to their bedroom. She grabbed the flashlight from their closet and made her way out.

_Five or ten minutes later, upon the sacred grounds of Fuka…_

Shizuru shivered as it suddenly became colder the minute she stepped on the sacred grounds, but she persisted on and headed up the road to the dark and abandoned mansion.

The woman knew that Natsuki and Zhang were here when she saw the front door wide open. She stopped at the steps for a minute and let out a sharp exhale. Certain feelings had been stirring up inside her as she got closer to the mansion. Not that they weren't unpleasant… they were just… different.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly again then proceeded up the steps and entered the mansion.

As expected, dust was everywhere. It made Shizuru sneeze a few of times. Although, what was strange, when she stepped in, she felt warmer. It was warm inside the mansion.

Up the hall ahead from her, she saw light from under the closed doors and she could hear music faintly playing. Giving in to the curiosity, the Graceful Amethyst ventured closer to the doors and slid them open.

Burgundy eyes stared in shock.

In the room, at the long dining table, there they sat. One looked just like her Natsuki but younger… and transparent of course. The other one was her. A younger version of her. They seemed to pay Shizuru no attention as they laughed together then the ghost Natsuki blushed as the other teased her.

"…Ara."

The two stopped laughing and jerked their heads in the Otome's direction and gasped. Then they vanished into thin air.

Shizuru frowned. She wanted to talk with them but sighed. At least she knew why the students, her Natsuki and Zhang were frightened.

"Could it be… we're the reincarnations? I wonder," the Otome then smiled and whispered to the vacant space ahead of her, "At least you two have each other forever… have a good Hallow's Eve." With that, she winked, knowing the two were probably watching her and shut the doors behind her after she left.

Somewhere in the room, the cobalt haired ghost blushed.

**-Fin-**

_**Omake**_

_How Miss Maria got drunk…_

Natsuki: Oi, you sure we should do this? What if she finds out?

Nao: Don't be such a pussy. The old lady really needs to loosen up, besides we'll never get out of here with her watching us like a hawk. (Grumbles. Glances around before emptying a bottle of vodka in Miss Maria's punch and stirs it up.)

Natsuki: Good thing she requested that she had her own drink made…

Nao: (Snort. Evil smirk.) Maybe I should dump some in the other one too… hehehe.

Natsuki: Don't even think about it! (Glare.)

Nao: Just kidding! Sheesh… let's get out of here before Miss Maria comes back. (Flees the room with Natsuki.)

_Five minutes later…_

Miss Maria: (Enters room and looks around. Walks over to her punch bowl. Shifty eyes. Pulls out a small bottle of vodka from the sleeve of her dress and empties in punch bowl and walks off whistling.) Tonight is going to be a good evening. I'm so glad Viola-sama agreed to chaperone this party. (Smirk.)


End file.
